Talk:CTU Los Angeles building
Specific locations What do you think to having information on specific locations in CTU LA. There's the situation room, conference room, director's office, medical, the bullpen, the server room... we could have an image and information for image. The official CTU operations manual is pretty good for this - if anyone else has it you will see there are nice quality images of many of these locations. SignorSimon 20:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : Does anyone know the name of the room that Marilyn and Josh Bauer were in when the takeover of CTU took place? SignorSimon 07:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Appearances Is that really necessary? It's been in every episode? SignorSimon 23:43, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : It seems pretty silly. Especially since there were two buildings. --Proudhug 19:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Building mix-up I just want to be sure, but look at the last paragraph. Wasn't there some stuff that they did with Nina in season three, before the remodeled CTU? Michelle and someone else were in the mirror room as Tony was interrogating Nina. That paragraph is in the new CTU section, but if it is going to be mentioned, I think it needs to be addressed in the old CTU section. Geography *disclaimer: i'm a nut for maps and geography. Based on clues given in seasons 1 and 2, some friends and I decided that CTU must be in the area around Echo Park (north of Downtown, near the river). Also, one scene in season 1 briefly shows the backside of Dodger Stadium in the distance. Anyone to back me up? *Also, anyone think of making a plan of the CTU building? Cymra37 18:28, 13 August 2006 (UTC) : Maps of CTU and of L.A. are included in The Game. Inferring locations based on speculation isn't encyclopedic. --Proudhug 21:28, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::I agree with Proudhug. I'm fine for any photos, images or maps we got from the show or game, but I don't think that we need or want any maps or schematics based on what we think might be where. -Kapoli 21:39, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Why couldn't speculative information go in Trivia or Notes? I'm really interested to hear what User:Cymra37 has figured out. Also, while the location of CTU Los Angeles is speculative, it's entirely possible to make a schematic of the building based on what we've seen on the show or in the game. Also, if we're limiting ourselves to things seen on the show, that means we couldn't use the blueprints shown in the season 4 DVD extras. Or the fascinating and encyclopedic information that the barcodes on the glass read the set designer's name. --StBacchus 22:21, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :: While notes about possible locations of things are fine and dandy to include as trivia or notes, posting a full-blown speculative blueprint of CTU is the same as posting fanfiction... or my timeline. ;-) The best bet would probably be to post it on a different website and add a link here. --Proudhug 22:29, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::: I want your timeline too! I just don't want it on every page of the site, that's all. In fact, we could have a couple of pages: Speculative timeline and Speculative location guide. The location guide could have a map with notes. That would be awesome and very useful for those of us who don't live in the L.A. area. --StBacchus 04:10, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Where can I find that map? --Cymra37 21:18, 20 August 2006 (UTC) If you're playing the game, maps are in the PDA (hit Select). I'm working on a way to make screencaps. --StBacchus 04:29, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::There are screenshots of The Game on www.twentyfouronline.com, or you can try google, but I'm not sure if those screencaps will have what you're specifically looking for. : No, those are all promotional photos, not screenshots. --Proudhug 22:46, 26 August 2006 (UTC) The old and new buildings are definitely the same place. You can tell because of the layout. Can anyone prove this?Cymra37 17:43, 9 December 2006 (UTC) : Addendum. The new furniture and light fixtures in Day 4 were already in place in Day 3. --Cymra37 00:24, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :: Further Addendum. A floor plan was briefly showed in the last episode. can anyone get it? --Cymra37 19:32, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that, too, and thought it was pretty cool. I'll be getting the DVD soon, if not tomorrow, so I can upload a screengrab if no one else beats me to it. --Proudhug 00:21, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : I don't think its the same building. According to 24: The Ultimate Guide: "CTU moved into this new building in an undisclosed Los Angeles location some time during the 18 months between Day 3 and Day 4." SignorSimon 21:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Post Day 3 CTU Can we accept that the CTU from day 4 onwards is a different building? Check out todays QOTD and you'll see that Kim actually says "both my parents died here, I swore I'd never come back to this place". Both "here" and "this place" could easily refer to CTU in general, and it seems that throwaway comment is the only piece of evidence that they're the same building. Yes they have a similar layout, but that's because one was designed on the other. However we do have the fact that the exterior looks completely different as well as the surrounding area - it's clearly not the same place! Can we remove the uncertainty?--Acer4666 18:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. --proudhug 19:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Wait, how do we know this isn't a case of the classic "Ship of Theseus" paradox? Meaning, it may be a new building on the same exact location. Or just had an exterior refurbished. 19:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The surrounding area. I mean, in real life a different exterior was used in a different part of LA, and I will have a closer look but I'm sure the surrounding can be shown to be different to 1925 South Bundy Drive--Acer4666 19:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC)